In an implantable battery powered biomedical device, the size and mass of the battery and the associated integrated circuits, as well as other passive components may not allow such a system to be directly attached to body parts, such as nerve bundles and cortices, directly. As a result, the implantable device may be separated into two units: a remote unit and a main unit. The remote unit may include microelectrode arrays with lighter mass and smaller size and may attach to the body parts where sensing of biosignals or stimulation of the nerves are actually applied. The main unit may have a greater mass and larger size and may be placed at a location inside the body suitable for mounting the larger unit. When an implantable device is separated into a remote and main unit, problems can arise in transmitting power and data between the remote unit and the main unit.